In a configuring process of intelligent electronic devices, a graphical tool may be used. When using the tool, a user may collect function blocks and connect them such that the necessary inputs and outputs of each function block are connected either to an input/output reference, other function blocks or to external input/output variables.
A number of parameters need to be set for each function block. The setting of parameters is time-consuming and prone to errors. Furthermore, often the user of the configuration tool needs to have in-depth knowledge of the impacts of the parameters for the configuration. Thus, a need exists to provide an improved method and apparatus for reducing the problems associated with making a configuration.